


love

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angels See Souls and Humans See Wings, Based off the Soulmate Idea, Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Earth, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Fallen Angels, Gen, Good Person Gadreel (Supernatural), History, How Do I Tag, POV Gadreel (Supernatural), Reader Helps the Winchesters (Supernatural), Sam Winchester - Freeform, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: gadreel's opinion of earth had been veering sharply towards negativity, until he met you.
Relationships: Gadreel & Reader, Gadreel & You, Gadreel (Supernatural) & Reader, Gadreel (Supernatural) & You, Gadreel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gadreel (Supernatural)/You, Gadreel/Reader, Gadreel/You
Series: Suptober 2K19 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522811
Kudos: 34
Collections: Suptober 2019





	love

*

During his incarceration, he had missed a significant portion of Humanity's growth into civilization.

His kin had witnessed the rise and fall of so many cultures, some of which humankind had all but forgotten, some falling away into nothing more than mythos, legends told to restless children to lull them to rest.

He had missed the devastation of genocide, only vaguely aware of the sudden influx of souls arriving to Heaven through the narrow cracks in his cell.

His kin had witnessed the devastation of War, his horse at the forefront of gruesome battles spread across entire nations, blood watering meadows throughout entire continents, thunderous roars echoing across the world.

He had missed the horrifying threads that had woven together the messy tapestry before him, desperate cries still piercing through to his Grace from innocent souls praying to anyone for safety, for freedom, for a friend.

With his first few fumbling moments of freedom, a fierce optimism fluttered through him, accompanied by the faint fear of what his Father's creation had become.

At first glance, he found it sublime, near as pristine as the day it drew first breath.

With the sudden loss of his wings however, the rush of the Fall, the aftermath of being forcefully removed from Paradise, he came to see Earth with a new light.

At first, he had tried to pass the blame to Lucifer, the Snake who had been so horrendously corroded by envy and wrath that he had tried his own brother, damned an entire species. But Gadreel soon came to accept his own role in Humanity's damnation, once more regretting the faith he had had in his kin, the gullibility that had allowed the Rebel to slither past his post.

The past was passed, however, and his goals were soon shifting to concealing himself from the Host. A vendetta was still burning within them, and he was vulnerable, weaponless, and alone.

A miracle came in the form of a nearby prayer, the desperate pleas of the Righteous Man. Both Dean and Sam- and Adam, as of late- had been the consistent buzz of his captors for near a century now, a restless thrum of energy that had yet to dwindle.

It would be a desperate attempt to fulfil such a desperate wish, but it provided him the perfect solution to his current predicament.

When he had finally, successfully, miraculously found the eldest Winchester, had gained approval to assist the younger, he had counted his blessings. Perhaps, perhaps Father still cared in some small way for him, despite his failings.

A harrowing series of ventures with Dean eventually ended with a rushed entry into Sam's room, door closing and wards sealing before he turned to behold his new Vessel.

Rather than finding his focus drawn to Sam, his gaze was guided to you.

Knees pressed to the floor, kneeling next to the bed, hands clasped around Sam's fingers with gentle desperation- your very visage radiated devotion, the aching despair in your eyes swiftly changing to hope as you turned to welcome him.

He stumbled once more, but not from weakness.

Your very soul was ablaze with love for these brothers, a beacon that burned violently against the drab surroundings. Tarnished and corrupt it may be, small traces of Darkness eclipsing some of its brilliance, yet it was one of the most magnificent things he had seen, putting all desolate anguish at the state of the world from his mind. For so long as this could still exist-

"Our hero."

The relief was clear in your words, the gratitude near overwhelming him. 

He vowed in that moment that he would do whatever it would take to deserve even an nth of that praise.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to expand upon this one at some point. I have a few ideas on Gadreel's storyline that I want to fix because dammit he deserved better!
> 
> So many of the angels deserved better, and I am going to give them all the betterness they deserve.
> 
> But in the meanwhile, have a piece loosely formed from my theory spun on the SPN Soulmate Fanon, where humans see angel's wings, but the human's soul also shines brighter than all others for their angel.
> 
> Like I said- I had quite a few ideas bubbling when I started to transcribe this piece, and I honestly can't wait to delve deeper.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments are love. Comments are life.


End file.
